Beginning
by Mahao
Summary: A new look on what happened in the past


Wolf: e.e;; ok... I know bla bla bla duel monsters started from Egypt and all that stuff well.. Oo;; im messin around with the story here muahahahahhahaha!!!  
  
Yami yugi: ;; .......  
  
Yugi: Oo;;; riiigghhhtt and who brought her?  
  
Wolf: -.- shut the fuck up short shit!!  
  
Yugi: ;-; owie..  
  
Yami yugi: e.e **wacks wolf with Seenen.Puzzle** shut up bitch!  
  
Wolf: O_O oh that's it!* bounces on him and starts to beat on him*  
  
Yami yugi: Xx *girly fights with wolf*  
  
Wolf: MEEP!! *fights back*  
  
Yami yugi: ee;;  
  
Yugi: Oo* watches* yeah.. So anyways X3! Wolf-ness does not own of them Yu- Gi-Oh people! e.e remember that she's to damn dumb  
  
Wolf: ;-; *huggling magician of dark chaos plushie* ASSHOLES! ;-;  
  
Black Magician: o.0;; *shakes head* now lets go on with the story ;;;* twich*  
  
MODC: o.o* watches* humans. there odd  
  
Wolf: ^.~ *clings to MODC* heyo cutie!  
  
MODC: O_O  
  
Black Magician: e.e;; ok now. back to the story! @_@;;;  
  
~~In ancient Egypt ~~  
  
A tall young man, dark dreamy purple eyes looked over his kingdom. Long golden bangs went over his eyes, as a gentle smile went across his face. He breathed in the warm air as he went into his palace.  
  
The taps of his feet echoed through the golden palace. His short robe which placed to his knees, swayed slowly with his hips as he continued to walk. Cape swaying behind him as well, the wind toying with it happily.  
  
This young male, of merely 18 but that age it was old back then. The pharaoh of his great land which swept across many lands and rolling sands of the great desert.  
  
As he continued to walk, he heard a faint noise not to far behind him. He turned slowly to see a young female running after him. Her long black hair swaying slowly behind her, as her long dress moved with her feet as she slowly stopped in front of him. The pharaoh smiled" ah, kitty so good of you to visit me in this lonely palace" The female known as kitty nodded and smiled at him " yes, of course, Pharaoh.." She paused, but only a minute "here" She placed out a scroll to him " The festival is tonight, and Mahaado gave me this to remind you"  
  
The pharaoh chuckled in delight "Well of course, Miss Kitty, I would never forget about the festival, but give my wishes to Mahaado, will you?" Kitty nodded slowly and turned walking away. Kitty a young female of about 17, her best friend the pharaoh or also known as Yami. She was a fine girl indeed, a helper to the great teacher Mahaado, whom had taught her for many years as a young girl. Her lovely red brown dress swayed as she slowly walked down the large palace steps. A bright smile on her face as she passed the horses she loved so much. She waved them as they snorted at her like a hello as you can say.  
  
Kitty continued to walk through the village going back to her house, of course this was her day off and was quite happy indeed. She couldn't wait until the festival and the food. She shivered in delight as she continued to walk and stopped at her small house somewhat outside of the village.  
  
~~Night~~  
  
The sun was setting, just in the right spot at the right time. Many noises come from the palace and village. Many people having a wonderful time, eating, talking or just playing some games with old friends.  
  
Kitty of course was laughing with Mahaado about some joke. She smiled at him with respect. Mahaado smiled back, taking his drink and drinking it slowly. "Mahaado" kitty blinked looking around " where is Yami? And out of curiosity, isn't there going to be a dance in the honor of the pharaoh?" Mahaado placed his drink down and slowly nodded" Ah, yes there is, and" he paused "I don't know were Pharaoh Yami is"  
  
But before Kitty could say something, the people around them began to clap as the pharaoh walked down the road, smiling at his people with delight and wonder. He continued to smile at them and slowly walked to his table for which he needed to sit at. Many of the people talked to him and nodded starting a conversation with them.  
  
As soon as they were done, everyone seated. A person walked out of no where, a dancer as you looked closer. A female with a ribbon, covered with small dead leaves went over her eyes, her dress made the same, with dead long leaves going to her knees. Her top as well covered the same.  
  
Kitty and Mahaado slowly watched sitting next to the pharaoh. The pharaoh watched with delight as ever. The female began to dance slowly as the music began slowly.  
  
Wolf: WELL. that's one chapter e.e;; oh I think it totally sucked!.. please e.e I need help and tell me if I should do another chapter, this is my first story O_o;;  
  
Yami Yugi: X3 I'm sexy as ever! WHOOT!  
  
Wolf: -.-;;* bounces on him* ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami yugi: O________________________________________________O!!!!  
  
Yugi:* giggles *  
  
Wolf: e.e another thing, I like check this thing five billion times for mistakes e_e so yeah tell me if there is any mistakes thanks ^^ 


End file.
